


Зарисовка #042 Потерянный

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Implied Torture, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они вернулись. Они в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #042 Потерянный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #042 Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748941) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



**Как и должно быть**

В Готей 13 облегченно вздохнули, когда стало известно, что три похищенных офицера были возвращены домой и проходят курс реабилитации в четвертом отряде. Армию сильно потрясла возможность потери двух капитанов и лейтенанта, но ничто не могло сравниться с ужасом людей при мысли о том, что они, быть может, никогда не увидят трех своих друзей. Поэтому новость о том, что Ичиго и Тоширо Куросаки, капитаны пятого и десятого отрядов соответственно, а также Нанао Исе, лейтенант восьмого отряда, вернулись домой и, вероятнее всего, полностью поправятся, принесла такое ободрение на землю мертвецов.

Перед ними все еще лежал долгий путь восстановления после полученных травм, но три офицера могли с уверенностью сказать: они рады, что вернулись домой живыми и почти невредимыми.

\- Похоже, капитан Унохана вас выписала, - с улыбкой произнесла Нанао, глядя, как капитан пятого отряда отложил свернутую больничную робу. Теперь он был одет в свою обычную черно-белую форму.

Ранения Нанао были самыми легкими, так что она покинула четвертый отряд на несколько дней раньше своих товарищей по несчастью. Однако Кьораку пока что не позволил ей вернуться к должностным обязанностям (решение, которое с трудом далось такому заслуженному лентяю, как он), и она была вольна делать все, что захочет, включая проведывание соседей по клетке.

\- Ага, - беспечно согласился Ичиго. – _Наконец-то_. 

Он повесил Зангетсу на спину, чувствуя облегчение от знакомой тяжести, и повернулся к супругу, вяло передвигавшемуся на другом конце комнаты. Сложно сказать, кто из них пострадал сильнее, так как пытки были самыми разнообразными. Не считая вполне ожидаемых порезов, ссадин, синяков, ушибов и сломанных костей, Ичиго заработал внушительную травму головы, которая убила бы его, не будь он Куросаки, а Тоширо оказался гораздо ближе к открытому огню, чем им обоим хотелось бы. 

Ичиго скрипнул зубами, наткнувшись взглядом на не скрытые волосами или хаори бинты, покрывавшие тело любимого. Они змеились от его шеи вниз, к грудной клетке. И даже несмотря на то, что рубцы на спине Тоширо были надежно скрыты, Ичиго мог воспроизвести в памяти каждый дюйм черного _уродливого_ ожога, сожравшего бледную кожу маленького капитана.

Ичиго вспомнил, как сильно Тоширо _испугался_.

Как громко он _кричал_.

(Он не испытывал угрызений совести за то, что проломил башку тому _**ублюдку**_ , который решил, что поджечь волосы Тоширо – прекрасная идея).

(В любом случае, никто не прожил достаточно долго, чтобы воззвать к его совести).

\- Рангику занимается бумагами, - продолжила Нанао, поправив очки. С ее лица все еще не сошел синяк от удара, которым ей едва не выбили два зуба. – Я сказала ей, что ты пока не вернешься в офис.

Она ожидающе посмотрела на Тоширо, зная, что с него станется помчаться на работу, едва покинув гнездо Уноханы. Ичиго, стоявший за спиной лейтенанта, хохотнул.

\- Нанао права. Мы идем домой, Тоширо. Я не отпущу тебя на работу еще как минимум неделю.

Тоширо вздохнул и закатил глаза. Хьоринмару был зажат в правой руке – сломанные пальцы левой до сих пор не сгибались как следует. Дальнейших комментариев от капитана не последовало. 

Возможно, ему понадобится немного больше, чем неделя.


End file.
